


If I Die Young

by slaughterSnake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterSnake/pseuds/slaughterSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in a better place now. He is the one left alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Songfic based on If I Die Young, by The Band Perry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in italic are the lyrics of the song.

**_If I Die Young_ **

_If I die young bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

 

It wasn’t fair. For him, I mean…  I am in a better place now. He is the one left alone.

 

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_   
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under_   
_my colors, oh and, no,_   
_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be_   
_No ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 

My sweet mother has my father and brothers. I know they’ll take good care of her. But him… who will take care of him now?

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_ _  
I've had just enough time_

  
  
I remember how it used to be before everything turned upside down… The first time I saw those beautiful blue eyes. If I had just known back then. If I’d had just a little more time…

 

_If I die young bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

But fate is cruel. It gives you something amazing, only to take it back again too soon.

I was already sick by the time I met him, but I didn’t know it.

We made plans. Lifetime plans, together.

 

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_   
_I've had just enough time_

Ha. We even made plans for when we were old, even dying… Who would’ve known these were the only plans we’d actually see coming true.

 

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_   
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_   
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_   
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_   
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_   
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

  
I know I loved him, and I know he loved me back. I could see it in those deep blue eyes.

The first time he told me… It was a beautiful afternoon and we were walking in the park, just holding hands. He suddenly stopped on our track, looked into my eyes and said those three words. That moment I felt like the sky could fall down and it wouldn’t matter, because that man by my side loved me.

  
_The sharp knife of a short life, well_ _  
I've had just enough time_

But then, after three months of happiness and bliss, fate came crashing on our heads.

I felt sick and had to go to the doctor. He told me the three words I couldn’t bear to hear…

“You have cancer.”

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a_   
_dollar_   
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_   
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_   
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

 

I broke down. I wanted to stay away from him as much as I could, in hope he would forget about me and wouldn’t suffer when I was gone…

But no, he wouldn’t leave my side. I told him I never wanted to see him again. I told him to leave me alone. I told him he would suffer more than I was suffering.

He just wouldn’t listen…

  
_If I die young bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

  
And now, here we are. My body is laying down on a bed of roses by the river. I’m wearing satin. He always said I looked good in satin. I can hear a love song, our song, somewhere in the distance.

I can see those blue eyes…  Eyes that once were filled with love and happiness now were filled with sorrow, sadness… and love. He told me he would never stop loving me. I told him I wanted his happiness.

“There’s no happiness in this world without you by my side, Arthur.”

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_ _  
I've had just enough time_

 


End file.
